Stigma
by Mello17
Summary: —Tienes que esconderte cuando Danzō-san me golpeé.—susurro la pequeña de no más de 13 años, en su rostro no había ni una sola zona sin golpear, sus ojitos, morados por los golpes se cerraron en una sonrisa tranquilizadora, intentando transmitirle un poco de calma al pequeño niño rubio que llorando desesperado negaba.— ¿Entendiste eso? Si intentas ocupar mi lugar me voy a enojar.


"_**El tamaño de los problemas, dependerá del miedo que les tengas?**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

—Tienes que esconderte cuando Danzō-san me golpeé.—susurro la pequeña de no más de 13 años, en su rostro no había ni una sola zona sin golpear, sus ojitos, morados por los golpes se cerraron en una sonrisa tranquilizadora, intentando transmitirle un poco de calma al pequeño niño rubio que llorando desesperado negaba.— ¿Entendiste eso? Si intentas ocupar mi lugar me voy a enojar mucho.—amenazo con voz calma, acariciando con sus manos temblorosas la cabecita de su hermano menor.

—¡L-los siento!.—susurro el pequeño rubio con voz rota e interrumpida por sollozos. Lamentaba no ser tan fuerte, lamentaba que su hermana ocupará su lugar. Lamentaba que ella estuviera pagando por su pecado.

Observó el rostro de su hermana y la culpa nuevamente peso sobre él, ambos no merecían esa vida, eran niños, eran inocentes o al menos su hermana lo era, ella no debía pagar su pecado, ella merecían paz, merecía recibir obsequios, no golpes, merecía abrazos y no insultos.

—…Lo siento, lo siento.—volvió a susurrar haciendo que la sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana comenzará a temblar y sus ojos azules se empañarán.—L-lo siento… ¡P-perdón..!—sollozo aún más fuerte temblando sin control y tocando desesperado los golpes en el rostro y cuerpo de su hermana, sintiendo cada uno como propio, deseando borrarlos de su piel.

—N-Naruto-kun… _no._—negó la pequeña con voz rota, apartando las manos temblorosas de su hermano de ella. Verlo en ese estado le rompía el corazón, ver sus lágrimas de desesperación le mataba poco a poco el alma.

Naruto era su pequeño hermano, la adoración de su difunta madre y la razón por la que día a día soportaba los golpes de su alcohólico tío. Naruto era un niño, un pequeño inocente de 8 años, y los niños tenían que reír y no llorar, ella debía conservar la sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano, era su deber, era su obligación… era su deseo.

Si no podía conservar la suya al menos tenía que hacer que la sonrisa de Naruto jamás se extinguiera, tenía que hacer que sus ojitos azules siguieran brillando y no se apagaran como los suyos.

—Naruto-kun, solo sonríe, tienes que sonreír y yo estaré bien.—susurro forzando su sonrisa a no desaparecer, aún si por dentro el alma se le estaba rompiendo.

El pequeño la volvió a mirar con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, y la culpa brillando en ellos.

—¿D-duele…? ¿Ino-chan duele?.—pregunto acariciando los golpes en su rostro con sus pequeñas manos.

Su sonrisa falló, pero aún así negó.

—Esta bien, no duele…—mintió, pero Naruto negó.

—A mí me duelen. ¡Esto duele!.—susurro con dolor, abrazándose a su cuerpo maltrecho.—¡D-déjame ser castigado!—imploro, rompiendo sin saber el corazón de su hermana.

—…Tu no mereces ser castigado …n-no te preocupes, yo estoy bien, y-ya no llores, s-sonríe, p-por favor, solo sigue sonriendo..—susurro abrazándose al cuerpo de su pequeño hermano obligándose a no derramar ninguna lágrima aún si estás quemaban por salir de sus ojos.

…

Con lágrimas resbalando por su rostro y temblando de temor y culpa tapó sus oídos, tratando desesperadamente de no escuchar los sollozos de su hermana y los insultos de su tío.

—¡Que se detenga!.—sollozo a la nada, escondido en el armario donde su hermana lo había encerrado apenas su alcohólico tío llegó.—¡D-Dios, por favor haz que se detenga!.—imploro al cielo golpeando desesperado la puerta de aquel oscuro armario, los sollozos de su hermana le estaban partiendo el alma.

—¡Ino! ¡Ino! ¡Abre! ¡Abre la puerta!.—grito sollozando a la vez que forcejeaba con la manija del armario, pero esta no cedía, su hermana se había asegurado que él no saliera de ahí.—Ino…—susurro con derrota.

—P-perdóname… ¡Lo siento, lo siento!.—sollozo, la culpa le estaba destrozando el alma._—…Ino.._

No supo en que momento el cansancio y el llanto se sobrepusieron a la culpa y desesperación, solo sabía que los gritos de su tío se habían detenido y los sollozos de su hermana habían desaparecido.

—I-Ino…—llamo en un susurro, nervioso y preocupado, forcejeando nuevamente con la puerta, que seguía igual de cerrada que antes.—¡Ino! ¡Sácame de aquí!.—grito con voz asustada, no le gustaba el silencio, al menos no cuando estaba encerrado en ese armario sin saber nada de su hermana.

Y nuevamente la desesperación volvió a tomar control de su ser, por lo que en vez de usar sus pequeñas y débiles manos comenzó a golpear aquella puerta con su cuerpo, comenzó a darle patadas y empujones con toda la fuerza de que un niño de ocho años era capaz de tener.

—¡Ino!.—grito arremetiendo contra la puerta que finalmente cedió ante su fuerza.

Su pequeño cuerpo se estrelló contra el suelo raspándose en el proceso las mano y rodillas, pero aunque aquello doliera no importó, su dolor no era nada comparado con el de su hermana, aquellos pequeños raspones no eran nada comparado con los golpes de su hermana.

Levantándose velozmente corrió en busca de su hermana, sintiendo como una parte de su corazón moría al verla.

Su hermana, la pequeña que con trece años que había mostrado más valentía que cualquiera que el conociera yacía ahí, en el suelo de la pequeña y miserable sala de estar, totalmente inconsciente, con sangre saliendo de su boca y golpes repartidos por todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados por la hinchazón de los golpes pero aún así el las pudo ver. Pequeñas y finas lágrimas que se deslizan por su rostro golpeado.

—Ino.—susurro el pequeño rubio, caminando con pasos lentos a su hermana sintiendo como su corazón se cargaba de culpa.

Ella que era más delicada y frágil, fue castigada en su lugar, ella que era inocente estaba pagando su pecado.

—Ino.—susurro arrodillándose frente a ella.—P-Perdón…—acerco una de sus pequeñas manos a su hermana sintiendo su corazón partirse cuando ella se encogió ante su toque, temerosa de otra agresión más.

—¡E-esta bien! ¡Soy yo Naruto!.—se apresuró a decir casi con desesperó, con la voz rota y las lágrimas descendiendo de su rostro.

—Naruto… e-escóndete.—susurro su hermana y no fue hasta que escucho el sonido de una botella estrellándose contra alguna pared que lo entendió.

_Él seguía ahí._

Su cuerpo se congeló y su corazón se saltó un latido.

Desesperado miro a su hermana que seguía aún en el suelo, acostada en pocision fetal, incapaz de poder moverse.

—¡C-corre! ¡Regresa al armario!.—ordeno con desesperación observándolo con su único ojo sano.

—¡N-no! ¡Vamos! ¡V-vamos juntos!.—susurro desesperado y aterrado con su pequeño cuerpo temblando de temor por la persona con la que se supone debería sentirse seguro.—¡Llamemos a la policía!.—susurro dando rápidas miradas a la puerta de la cocina de donde se escuchaban los ruidos.

Más el fuerte agarré de su hermana en su brazo lo hizo voltear su mirada a ella, observando el terror en su lastimado rostro.

—¡No! ¡Nunca llames a la policía!.—ordeno su hermana con horror.—¡Sabes lo que pasará si ellos se enteran de esto! ¡Nos separarán! ¡Te alejarán de mi!.—le recordó su hermana aterrada

—P-pero…

—¡Solo escóndete Naruto-kun, yo estaré bien!.—ordenó con la misma desesperación, pero fue demasiado tarde, él ya estaba ahí.

Tan alto e imponente como lo recordaba, con una barba de más o menos dos meses, y su cabello negro sin peinar. Vestía un simple pantalón negro sucio y roto y una sudadera blanca que había visto días mejores.

En una de sus manos tenía el embace de una botella de alcohol vacía que no duró mucho en estrellar contra el suelo, haciéndolo soltar un chillido tanto a él como a su hermana.

La mirada oscura y vidriosa del imponente Danzō se posó sobre Naruto e Ino, haciéndolos congelarse de terror.

—¡Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí!.—rugió Danzō con voz gangosa, caminando hacia ellos, quienes lo observaban paralizados.—Naruto, el pequeño bastardo cobarde.—susurro con rencor.

—D-Danzō-san…—susurro Naruto sollozando, segundos antes de que Danzō lo agarrará por el cuello de su camisa.

—Pecador…—susurro con odio, haciendo que el corazón del menor doliera.

Ino que desde el suelo observaba todo miro con horror como Danzō levantaba una de sus manos lista para impactarla en el rostro de su inocente hermano menor. Y entonces sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, se levantó, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo resentia aquella acción.

—¡No!.—grito aferrándose a la cintura de su tutor legal.—¡Por favor! ¡A él no!.—sollozo sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado en su pecho, aterrado y preocupado.

—¿Y por qué no?.—pregunto Danzō entre dientes con el rencor empapando sus palabras.—Naruto es un pecador, tiene que recibir su castigo, ¿O tú lo recibirás por él, Ino-chan?.—pregunto con malicia y ella sin dudarlo asintió.

—¡Lo haré! ¡Recibiré el castigo! ¡Pero suelte a Naruto-kun!.—sollozo desesperada observando el rostro en shock del pequeño, deseando ver aquella sonrisa brillante que tanta paz y calma le traía.

Danzō observó a la menor y entonces sonrió, una sonrisa oscura y perversa, una sonrisa que le congeló el alma a ambos hermanos.

—Entonces así será, solo por hoy permitiré que recibas el castigo que le pertenece a este pecador.—susurro con voz gangosa tirando a Naruto al suelo de manera brusca.

Ino corrió hasta el menor ayudándolo a incorporarse ante la mirada atenta de Danzō.

—Naruto…—susurro la menor levantando al pequeño que la observaba en shock.—Sal de aquí, no regreses hasta que yo te valla a buscar ¿Si?.—ordeno, viendo como los ojos azules de Naruto se empañaban.

—I-Ino…—susurro pero ella negó, la desesperación pintada en su rostro, y entonces él asintió, temblando de impotencia, temblando de miedo, llorando de culpa.

—Sal… yo te buscaré.—prometió la pequeña rubia con su ojo empañado de lágrimas y él asintió. Con su alma rota al igual que su corazón abandonó su hogar, sintiéndose un miserable cobarde, un traidor, y odiándose aún mucho más cuando en su interior sintió alivio.


End file.
